Say It Isn't So
by PresentlyPastDFuture
Summary: Lightning thinks she and Fang should just be friends, until she realizes that they do share something more. The stoic soldier attempts all sorts of methods to win her back, all while leading Gran Pulse's army during the Second War.
1. All the Small Things

**Summary:** Lightning thinks she and Fang should just be friends, until she realizes that they do share something more. The stoic soldier attempts all sorts of methods to win her back, all while leading Pulse's army during the Second War.

**A/N:** Hi all! My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic instead of my usual oneshots. Light and Fang are amazing, each with their own strong and endearing characteristics and idiosyncrasies. Their personalities are such that any moment of them together is an excellent one. Though fairly new to the pair, I've noticed it is Fang who usually initiates the relationship. So an idea began toying in my mind, what if Lightning instead was the one who instigated things? Please let me know what you think!

**A/N #2**: Apologize, I had to delete the story and re-upload it since it kept saying that it was unable to locate the original story. Hopefully this time it works.

**Dislaimer:** Square Enix is the genius behind Final Fantasy XIII, I'm merely borrowing a fraction of it.

**Say It Isn't So**

**Chapter 1 **

**All the Small Things**

The sun's rays caressed against the autumn leaves illuminating the radiant hues. Tree branches danced in the tender wind, flirting with neighboring branches, many whose leaves were beginning to be stripped from the wooden bark. In the distance, Chocobos were busy eating and foraging, preparing for the harsher weather that lay ahead.

"This here is a right time of year." Fang mused to Lightning. "Those brilliant colors are made for no other season."

They slowly climbed a gentle slope through some more foliage, leaves crunching as they went.

"Vanille and I would often walk these parts just beyond that stream," Fang pointed, from near the top of the hill they were on, at some distance short of the setting sun. "Other times I'd go for a walk by myself. I mean I love the kid to death." Lightning nodded, thinking of Serah. "But sometimes there were moments where you just wanted to…."

"…think your own thoughts." Lightning finished the sentence softly, and then continued, "It's not like you didn't know how to communicate them. It's that you didn't want to just yet."

Fang gave Lightning a small smile. "It's like you read my mind, Sunshine." She walked for a bit, slowed and finally stopped, something on her mind.

Lightning, who had gotten a little ahead, paused and turned back with a questioning look.

Fang redirected her gaze to the picturesque trees in the distance. It was now or never. She couldn't look at Lightning while she said what she wanted to say. She lost more courage when staring into the soldier's piercing blue eyes than the strong warrior would care to admit.

Fang began, "You actually know a lot of what I think and feel. Like we work the same way, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Lightning gave a questioning look as she stepped closer to Fang, unsure of where the conversation was going.

Fang continued, "Remember that day on the bridge in Palompolum?" Lightning nodded, it was during a time when she and Fang had just met, but what about it? "We talked about all sorts of things, you told me a little about Serah, me about Vanille…"

Lightning smiled at the memory, fondly remembering the ease at which the conversation flowed.

"Well, Light, ever since then, I've felt a sort of peace and happiness I've never felt with anyone else."

Lightning stopped smiling. Where was Fang going with this?

Fang finally turned to the soldier and stepped forward, noses barely touching, her eyes burning with intensity. Lightning would've stepped back if she wasn't so hypnotized.

"Light, with you things just seem so _right_. Your confidence as a soldier is so damn breathtakin'. Your devotion to your sister is so damn admirable. Your desire to teach Hope is so damn cute. I respect and trust you, more than anybody." Fang paused, as if struggling for words, which was so unlike the naturally confident warrior.

"Light, I'm in love with you."

Lightning, of course, had no coherent response to such a statement. They were talking about the color of autumn leaves, when did it turn to a conversation about feelings? And about love nonetheless!

"Um, well, thanks, Fang. I respect and trust you too." Lightning paused, then added. "That _was_ a rather nice day in Palompolum."

Fang feared the awkwardness was only just beginning. "It was."

"Yes." Lightning's right hand twitched as it ran through her hair.

"Light."

"Hmm?"

"From this day onward, I would be really happy if we started our life together as more than friends. Ya know, like fightin' anythin' that comes our way as one team, eatin' every dinner of every night with each other, growin' old together…"

Growing old together! What about trying to survive until next month first? Why couldn't they do all that as friends?

"…sharin' a home and a bed together."

Now that got Lightning started, "Whoa, hey, Fang. We undoubtedly share a perfectly good friendship-"

"-which makes it very reasonable to make it somethin' more, right?" Fang argued logically, with a smile and raised eyebrows.

Lightning didn't see why they would possibly want to ruin a good thing that they had going. She tried to break it in her typical gentle fashion, "Or not."

Something in the air seemed to collapse. For the first time since the conversation began, the sparkle in Fang's eyes vanished. The happiness that was the foundation for her easy smile, her natural swagger, her gentle wildness disappeared, leaving a ghost of a Fang.

"So it's all been in my head then, Sunshine?"

"Not all of it, Fang" Lightning defended, deciding now was not the best time to bring up her dislike for the nickname.

"No, I think it has. I should've realized it was nothin' but a dream when you have givin' more hugs to Hope than you have to me."

"Fang…"

"Or how you've touched Snow more with your punches to him than you have touched me."

"Fang."

"I get it! You wanna be friends, let's just be friends!" There was desperation in Fang's voice, a struggle to maintain control.

"Fang-"

"It was a mistake on my part to think that there was somethin' more." Fang was turning around now, walking away. "Forgive me for ever mentionin' it," each word was filled with anger and pain, and then the warrior left the soldier alone.

Lightning followed Fang with her eyes until she disappeared into the trees. She whispered, "No Fang, please forgive _me_."

The last of the sun's rays vanished below the horizon, making Lightning's walk back a dark one.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The populace of Gran Pulse had much to be thankful for. Two years ago, they had been saved from the possibility of a Cocoon landing on their planet. But six heroes, two of whom sacrificed themselves, had prevented that. Rebuilding had led to a flourish of activity and a booming economy. The goal of reestablishing what had been lost led to the two planets working in harmony.

Until recently.

Now that the initial foundations had been laid, politics- and those with fame and fortune, hungry for power- came into play. Cocoon had sacrificed much more, why shouldn't they have a share of Gran Pulse? Gran Pulse had provided the heroes, Cocoon would be nothing without them, technically they deserved all that was Cocoon. The separation between the two was quickly becoming more than interplanetary distance. The frequency in which the cultures and ideas clashed increased with the coming days.

Lightining awoke early with a pounding in her head. A dull ache sat in her chest and she recalled what had happened between her and Fang. Annoyed, she thought, _this is what happens when people try to romanticize things. Friends, everyone should just be friends_.

In the automatic habitual fashion that had developed over the years, Lightning began her morning routine, in a quick efficient manner. As she did so, her thoughts remained on Fang. She remembered how, about a year ago, Fang and Vanille had come out of crystal stasis. It was a small affair, and Fang and Vanille had wanted it that way. They received a cordial hero's welcome, but nothing compared to what Lighting felt they deserved.

Lightning smiled as she brushed, mouth full of toothpaste, recalling the fond memory. Fang had graciously received the recognition of the crowd and self-serving politicians in her usual fashion. And then she saw Lighting. It was the first time in a year. Fang walked over, and before they could even exchange smiles, she remarked, "My jaw hasn't hurt in over a year." Then she winked, with a smirk. Before Lightning could respond, Fang was swept away by a statesman who needed a picture with her-being associated with a hero never decreased votes.

That statesman was only one of many. But, no matter how many government officials attended, morale seemed to be boosted only momentarily. Indeed, Lightning wondered, as she rinsed her mouth, if Fang and Vanille's return had only added more fuel to the flames. Wiping her face with a towel, she thought about how Gran Pulse had claimed Fang and Vanille as their heroes, Cocoon had claimed the rest of the l'Cie. Throwing the towel down in disgust, Lightning distinctly remembered how Cocoon had ostracized them. Lightning then picked the towel back up, mildly admonishing herself for her lapse in self-control, and folded the towel neatly. The pain of society's rejection never goes away, but the towel still didn't deserve her anger.

Lightning had finished changing and was in the middle of breakfast when her cell-phone rang. She picked up the phone warily, head still pulsating with a dull ache, "This is Lieutenant Farron."

"Lieutenant Farron, Captain Amodar speaking. Have you heard the news?"

Lightning tried to remember if Amodar told her he was getting married, or buying a new house, or expecting a kid. "No, Captain. Shall I be sending my congratulations?"

"Only for yourself, Farron. How would you like to join the ranks of Captain?"

Lightning stood still, shocked momentarily into silence. "I was only just recently promoted to Lieutenant. I would be grateful, Captain…but what's the reason?"

"Ah, Farron, you're ever so modest. Isn't you being a good soldier enough reason?"

Lightning could tell Amodar meant it. He rarely had a bad remark to say about her, but there was edge to his voice, the kind often heard right before battle.

"Captain…"

Amodar laughed, "I should have known. Nothing gets past you, Farron."

There was a pause. Amodar continued, "All of the previous l'Cie will need to accompany you. Statesman Greidi felt it would be best in the eyes of the public."

"Captain?"

"Farron, Cocoon has attacked the city of Grandvia near Oerba. Tomorrow we go to War."

XXXXXXXX

_I would like to say that the title is from Blink 182's "All the small things" but I think I got the lyrics wrong with "Say it isn't so" instead of "Say it Ain't so" but yeah, love Blink 182. Anyways, hope it wasn't too rushed in the beginning and that Lightning and Fang remained in character, but I felt that Lightning had to reject Fang early on in order for the story to work. I also hope the second half wasn't too wordy and boring. Please let me know what y'all think and how you're liking it so far!_


	2. Turn a Little Faster

**Chapter 2 **

**Turn a Little Faster**

Lightning nearly dropped her phone. War. As a soldier and former l'Cie, she knew the pain that was soon to come.

The line had long since been dead and Lightning quietly sat back down at the kitchen table. Focus. Organize thoughts. That was what she needed to do. First, she needed to finish her breakfast. Then she would go to the person whom she shared everything with. Her sister, Serah.

Lightning barely noticed the taste of her breakfast, nor the feel of it going down. Her ride to Serah's was done automatically, without feeling.

It was only when Lightning was standing in front of Serah and Snow's front door that she felt a slight apprehension. How did one simply tell her sibling that she needed to leave for the battlefields tomorrow? How could she tell Serah that she had no idea when she would return, if ever?

Lightning looked around her to steady her thoughts. She had noticed the birds were especially chirpy today, the neighbors had gotten a lot of new motor vehicles, some looked familiar but her distracted mind couldn't place where, and the sky was a brilliant blue-the same shade of blue reflected in her eyes.

The door opened in a flourished fashion, "I thought I heard someone pull in! How ya doin', sis?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, still not liking the familial term. "Hi Snow. Where's Serah?"

"What a coincidence! We were looking for you too!"

"Yes, but I'm looking for _just Serah_." Lightning clarified as she stepped through the door and walked further to the family room.

"Serah and I have _something_ to tell you!" There was no other way to describe Snow, he was a happy bouncing puppy.

"Light!" Lightning turned instinctively at the voice she recognized so well. Before Lightning knew it, a smaller, slighter form of herself crashed into her arms, affectionately taking the breath out of her.

Serah pulled away excitedly, breathlessly, "We have so much to tell you, Light!"

Unfortunately, it sounded like good news. "Yes?" Lightning asked cautiously. Could she bring herself to say she had news herself?

"Well, you know how Snow just recently bought this house?"

Lightning was beginning to relax. If this was about Serah moving in before the wedding, then Lightning had known about it for a while.

"And you know how NORA helped Snow find that groomsman job at the pet place?" Serah continued.

"I'm apparently an expert at dog side bangs." Snow remarked proudly.

Lightning still had a tough time picturing Snow styling poodles, but yes, she nodded, this was also good news.

"Well, we've been preparing for a while, even before we got married." Serah was now unabashedly nervous.

"Well, I'm really happy for you two," Lightning began, "And if you both want a new pup-"

"I'm pregnant, Claire!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning was floored for the second time that day- and it wasn't even lunch yet.

They were talking about the new house, then they talked about the new job, how did that lead to a new baby? Lightning needed to get out more, or improve her non-existent social nightlife, anything so that she could follow lines of conversations better.

"Light?"

"Sis?"

Lightning blinked and was suddenly aware that her mouth was open. She quickly closed it. "Yes?"

"You're going to be an Aunt, Claire!"

"I'm gonna be a Dad, Sis!"

Lightning collapsed onto the couch. Focus. Organize thoughts. First, she needed to say her congratulations. Then, somehow, on whatever thread of resolve she had left, she had to relate the news Amodar told her.

"Surprise!" Five voices shouted from nowhere. Lightning swore that if any more surprises came that day, her heart would just flat out give up, it didn't need to take this kind of abuse.

Lightning turned and saw the rest of her l'Cie family coming through the door of the family room. Hope and Vanille carried a large cake. Sazh was carrying Dajh atop his shoulder. Fang had several large bottles, determined to make this an unforgettable baby announcement party.

"What are you all doing here?" Lightning asked inanely, her brain was still trying to recover one shock at a time. Everyone was making this day happy, joyful, and memorable. She needed to stop it. But, how could she be the one to end it all?

"We're celebratin', Sunshine. To the last of your quiet, independent days!" Fang held up a bottle for good measure.

"Since Serah and Snow already knew, we couldn't very well surprise them." Hope explained.

"Looks like we got her good! She's still clutching her chest!" Vanille squealed.

"Funny lady!" Dajh laughed.

"No, Dajh, that is a funny, _slow_ lady." Sazh corrected.

Vanille giggled, holding Fang for support, who was chuckling herself at Sazh's remark.

"Wait a min-" Lightning began. Fang interrupted her and handed her a glass. Then, with speed rivaling Lightning's name, Fang had everyone but Dajh holding a glass. Hope made a sincere and long-winded speech and all drank merrily to the future family member.

Fang put on some music and Sazh grabbed Vanille's hand and began spinning her. Snow, full of jest, partnered with Serah. Hope danced joyfully with Dajh. Lightning caught Fang's eye from across the room. The warrior seemed at ease and even managed a smirk. What had transcribed the day before quickly flashed through her mind, but she pushed the memory away. Lightning swallowed and walked towards Fang and stopped, leaving more than a comfortable amount of space between them.

"Nice dress," Lightning began.

Fang looked down, it was the same sari she always wore, "Thanks..."

Lightning cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. This conversation was only three words long and looked like it was already ending. She hated this awkwardness between them and wanted to set things right. Lightning needed her as a friend now, more than ever, to help her face the coming events. Fang was the only one who was brash enough to keep Lightning's fury at bay.

"This morning, I thought about the first time we met," Lightning said.

Fang thought back, "When you let me look at your brand?"

Lightning shook her head, amused at the thought, "No, the first time after you awoke from crystal stasis, during the celebration of your return."

Fang chuckled, remembering.

"Even after a year of not seeing each other, we had that." Lightning paused. "We'll always have that."

In a moment, Fang understood. Her green eyes explored Lightning's brilliant blue ones, and the wild warrior, silent with emotion, nodded.

From a distant corner, Snow's deep, echoing laugh could be heard. Hope and Vanille giggled together and shyly, nervously, Hope held out his hand, asking for a dance. Vanille accepted, and together their bodies moved in time with the rhythmic music.

Lightning waved her arm to indicate the party, the festive energy that surrounded them, "You really did surprise me."

"I noticed. You looked so shocked, I was kinda worried about givin' you that glass. Afraid you'd drop it…or throw it at me." Fang gave her a sideways smile, when was the stubborn soldier going to ask her to dance?

"That would be a waste of a good glass."

Fang laughed. Lightning sighed inwardly. It was now or never. "Fang, would you…" Lightning gathered what little courage she had left, "…help me get everyone's attention?"

Fang raised her eyebrows in surprise, how public did Lightning want to make this? "Sure thing, Sunshine." She paused, "You positive about this?"

Lightning nodded.

"Hey everybody! Light has something to say!" Fang lowered the music as everyone turned towards Lightning.

_Break it gently?_ Lightning thought. "Amodar called this morning. Cocoon has attacked Grandvia." Stunned murmurs went around the room. "The original six l'Cie will head to war tomorrow."

If this was revenge on her friends for the shock they gave Lightning moments before, it was a twisted one. Lightning's eyes went around the room, disbelief written on every face. She was frowning with concern and, she realized, sympathy. No one deserved the burden of having to violently save the world, let alone carry that responsibility twice in a short lifetime.

Fang spoke first, "Will we all be together?"

"I don't know."

"Where will we be headed?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure."

"How long will it be?" said Vanille shakily.

"I cannot say."

The biggest question was not asked, for fear the answer would be similar to the previous questions. The question: _will we return?_

"I'm going." Serah stated.

"Of course not," Lightning replied.

"When I was in crystal form I had no choice but to stay behind, but now that I'm well and alive and very much capable of fighting on my own, I'm going."

"You're pregnant."

"Which makes me a meaner fighter."

"Amodar specifically meant us, Serah."

"What did he say?"

"He said former l'Cie"

"Don't forget, I was a l'Cie as well!"

Lightning sighed, she didn't have the energy for this right now, "Snow, please talk some sense into Serah."

"Serah…" Snow began.

"No, you both listen!" Serah said indignantly. "Do you know how it feels to get left behind sitting around worrying? So I don't have to fight, I just want to be near the only family I have left. I can work as a medic."

"I will not put you and the baby in danger." Lightning nearly shouted.

"The baby and I won't be. I'll be a healer. I just can't afford to be left behind again." Serah was too proud to plead. She just hoped Lightning could see how _true_ she was.

"She's right, Light." Fang stated.

Lightning turned towards Fang with an icy stare. Fang did not back down. "I care as much for Serah and the baby as you do, Light, but Serah would go crazy if she was left behind. I don't think even you could make her stay here for more than a day. She has the same stubborn, willful streak as you. And I'm sure she will be a much needed addition whether as a fighter or a medic."

Vanille was already standing by Serah's side, holding her hand. "I'll protect her from anybody or any harm that will come her way."

Snow and Fang stood by Vanille and Serah. Then Hope and Sazh, with Dajh in his arms.

Lightning saw she was out-numbered. She caught Serah's eyes and no longer saw a young girl. She saw a woman more than capable of protecting herself, a fighter willing to defend what was right, a mother grown and responsible. Where was her little Serah?

Lightning had been so busy making sure Serah had a structured environment to grow up in, she missed the actually maturation. Was she ready to let the woman in front of her go? She knew the answer before she even spoke her next words. She had always been proud of Serah, the person who, no matter small or big had made Lightning smile and laugh and enjoy the moments made fond with family and friends.

Defeated and relieved, Lightning nodded and said softly, "I guess it's settled."

Serah gave a high-pitched cry, for all the world like a little girl, and ran into Lightning's arms. They shared a moment, but it was all they had.

Lightning pulled away, "And Dajh?"

"My Dad can look after him, he will need the company," Hope offered graciously.

Sazh, grateful and full of emotion, couldn't yet speak. He inclined his head towards Hope in appreciation and held Dajh tighter in his arms. Dajh, not understanding but sensing deeper feelings, kissed Sazh on the forehead as his small fingers intermingled with the tears on his father's cheek.

Lightning looked around at her friends, her family. She said gently, "Start packing. We head out early tomorrow morning."

XXXXX

_Oh my! These people never get a break do they? I hope what paltry amount of humor there was in this chapter lightened the mood a little. The title is from "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. Hopefully the songs I choose are not showing my age...Anyways, please let me know what y'all think!_


End file.
